


Destino

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Daniel protector, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnny protector, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, OCC - Freeform, baby Robby, lawrusso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Au: El doctor Daniel Larusso fue un gran médico hasta que un día  su vida fue destrozada por su ex marido  y ahora vive en la calle con un pequeño  bebé en sus brazos qué pasa si por cosas del destino se vuelve a encontrar con el padre de su hijo
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración 1 estos personajes no son míos solo el trauma de la historia.
> 
> Aclaración 2 Lamento el occ de los personajes y la ortografía y gramática como dije. Se me ocurrió esto de repente, este fic. Espero que les guste.
> 
> aclaración 3 lamento la occ de los personajes y la ortografía y gramática no tengo beta perdón por eso.

Destino

Robby esa es mi única razón para vivir, mi hijo de dos años que tengo en mis brazos dormido, Tiene el cabello rubio oscuro como el de su padre y tiene mis ojos marrones es el ser más importante de mi vida, que nunca cambiaría la forma que fue concebido, aunque fue una noche oscura y estaba borracho no sabía lo que hacía bueno la verdad si lo quería era ser amado por pocos minutos y lo único que supe es que había tenido relaciones con otro hombre que era muy atractivo a decir verdad recuerdo que tenía el cabello rubios dorados y unos hermosos ojos azules, ese día me había emborrachado por qué por fin era libre de las garras de Tom y que solo se aprovechaba de mí y me maltrataba, me quitó todo mi dinero,me prestigio para que me quitaran mi trabajo como doctor y ahora me sufrimiento viviendo en una casa abandonada que no es adecuado para criar a mi hijo he tratado de conseguir trabajo pero por culpa de mi ex y aparte con un hijo en brazos me era imposible conseguirlo , hasta tal grado que ahora mi trabajo era de lismoneéro sentado en la calle vestido con ropa sucia y malgastada cubriendo bien a mi bebe para que no se enferme.

Algunas personas se compadecían de mí y de mi bebe y me daban un buen dinero, pero otras nada más unos centavos, pero no importa total para que le comprara su leche a Robby me sacrificaría a no comer, total para que sobreviva mi niño hermoso.

Ahora me ves en la misma calle esperando a que una buena alma se conmoviera a mí ya mi niño, y veo como un grupo de personas estaban borrachos y comenzaban a reírse de mí y tirándome sus botellas de alcohol y diciéndome groserías yo solo cubro más mis manos en forma protectora para mi bebe y miro como se ríen de mis fachas mientras se iban yo siento que mis lágrimas caían de humillación y que no pueda ser de mucha ayuda para Robby, que ahora está despierto mirándome con sus ojos marrones y viendo que estoy triste se echa a llorar conmigo.

No sé cuánto estuve así hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro y eso hizo que levantara mi cabeza de golpe para a ver la persona que me tocó y yo solo abro los ojos de sorpresa a ver que la persona que me tocó era el padre de mi Robby, nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver después de aquella noche que se fue a la mañana siguiente dejándome solo en el cuarto de un hotel, miro en su mirada una gran preocupación a verme aunque no creo que me reconozca ya que tenía una barba cubriendo mi rostro, solo sé que él estaba preocupado por mí y eso hace que mi corazón se acelere no esperando volverlo a ver de nuevo y siente sentimientos encontrados hacia el.

-“¿Se encuentran bien?” me preguntó inquieto agachando a mi altura y viéndonos y ve a mi bebe que ya se calmo y nos mira con mucha preocupación.

“Si estamos bien muchas gracias por preocuparse pero creo que lo mejor es que se vaya señor” dije la voz muy ronca, a decir verdad no me he sentido bien viviendo dos años en la calle me estaba enfermando y que decir que apenas podía comer y tomar algo y miro como el me mira serio.

“No lo creo señor, en tu estado estás mal y tienes un bebé en brazos lo mejor será que te lleve a mi casa o donde vives para que pueda llevarte” preguntó serio yo lo miro asombrado que quiera acoger un desconocido, que a la vez no lo es cuando descubra quién soy.

“Vivo en una casa abandonada” conteste con la verdad no podía mentirle no se por qué quizás por qué es el padre de Robby y no quería mentirle además de que en verdad está preocupado por mi y el me mira asustado y se alarma al verme que vivía en aquel feo lugar.

“Otra razón más para que se vengan conmigo, ya que ese no es lugar para que vivan tú y tu bebé” siguió diciendo yo lo miro asombrado.

“No quiero su lastima solo por qué soy un pobre lismoneéro” conteste serio y viendo cómo me sigue mirando con firmeza.

“No lo hago por eso, me preocupo mucho por ti, siempre te he visto todos los días aquí y no es muy bueno estando aquí con un bebé en brazos, por favor déjame ayudarte no les daré daño si eso es lo que piensas” dijo preocupado y veo que el padre de mi bebé estaba hablando en serio.

“Está bien solo lo hago por Robby” conteste serio y miro como el padre de Robby me sonríe y yo sienta como mariposas en el estomago, trató de pararme pero siento un mareo y enseguida miro que la sonrisa se le desvaneció de su cara y me ayudó a pararme y llevarme a su auto.

“¿Cuánto tiempo es que no has comido bien?” me pregunto angustiado llegando a su coche azul y me hizo entrar adentro, yo suspiro de alivio de que por fin quizás le pueda ofrecerle una gran vida a Robby y más estando con su papá y eso se me revuelve las tripas cuando se lo tenga que decir y me deje de nuevo en la calle.

“Casi como a los dos años que estuve viviendo en la calle, mi bienestar no es importante solo con tal de ver a Robby con buena salud”comente mientras veía como se ponía en marcha, me observaba sorprendido de que haya vivido dos años en la calle.

“Pues claro que es importante tu salud ...” paro de hablar ya que no sabíamos nuestros nombres y me sonrojo de vergüenza a no sabernos nuestros nombres.

“Daniel LaRusso y el es mi hijo Robby LaRusso” conteste ya diciendo mi nombre y veo que me sonríe que calienta mi corazón.

“Mucho gusto Daniel y Robby, mi nombre es Johnny Lawrence, pero me puedes decir Johnny” me sonrió y tomó la pequeña mano de mi hijo y la estrecho y eso hizo que se me derritiera el corazón a ver cómo su padre le tomó su manita “Pero como te decía Daniel tu salud también es importante y más teniendo a esta hermosura de bebe debes de salir adelante y no vivir aquí afuera es muy peligroso” siguió diciendo yo solo agacho la cabeza mirando los ojos curiosos de mi hijo mirando a Johnny.

“Eso lo se Johnny” conteste con voz baja y miro otra vez sus hermosos ojos “pero antes tenía una buena vida que darle pero lo que me hicieron hizo que acabara de esta manera” dije triste y veo cómo me mira y para su coche y yo solo miro asombrado a ver que habíamos llegado y miro una gran mansión blanca y eso hizo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa no espere que Johnny vivía en una mansión.

“Lo mejor es que entremos y descanses luego me cuentas que fue lo que sucedió Daniel está bien” siguió diciendo con voz baja y yo asiento, cuando bajó del coche temblando ya que con lo cansado que estoy y que no he comido casi nada pasó por factura estaba a punto de caerme inconsciente al suelo si no fuera por los brazos fuertes de Johnny que me sostuvo y me levanto en sus brazos y si no estaba tan cansado me hubiera sonrojado - vamos Daniel lo primero que vas a hacer es dormir un buen rato - dijo yo solo asentí y miro asustado y adivinando mis pensamientos dijo - yo cuidaré de Robby mientras tú duermes te lo juro que no le pasará nada - dijo yo asentí cansando confiándole a nuestro hijo y con eso estoy cayendo en los brazos de mis salvador dormido .

No se cuando tiempo me quede dormido, hasta que desperté con unos sonidos que venían desde abajo y yo abría los ojos y miro que estoy en una gran habitación con una gran tele, armarios y un cuarto de baño a lado de la cama había una cuna y hizo que mi corazón se hinchó a verla me paro de la cama aún débil y funcionan todo con atención abro el armario y allí había ropa nueva y pequeñas ropas de bebe y eso hizo que abriera más los ojos de sorpresa no esperando aquello y más cuando me apartó del armario a lado de mi cama veo juguetes para bebés, Johnny me compro todo esto a mí ya Robby, pero por qué una nota en la mesita de noche y el comienzo a leer.

_Daniel si estás leyendo esto es por qué ya despertaste, cuando te escribí esto estabas profundamente dormido, fui con Robby a hacer las compras por si ya notaste la ropa y lo demás que compre para ti y tu hijo, te aviso ahorita para no te alarmes y me lleve lejos de tu hijo, cuando te despiertes ve a la cocina para que comas algo, pero eso sí báñate y rasúrate antes de venir te estaremos esperando, por cierto Robby en todo el rato que estuvo conmigo estuvo tranquilo sin duda eso lo heredó de ti Daniel._

_Johnny .._

Terminó de leer la carta y no lo podía creer lo que hizo Johnny por nosotros de verdad se preocupaba por nosotros pero por qué eso se lo preguntaré más tarde y voy a obedecer en darme un largo baño que tanto necesito, vuelvo armario y sacó una blusa de cuadros y unos jeans y la ropa interior y la pongo encima de la cama mientras me dirijo al baño.

Entro y me sorprendo por qué tenía una regadera y una tina, me decido por usar la tina para así relajarme por completo, mientras se llena yo comienzo a rasurarme hasta quedarme como hace dos años, cuando Johnny me hizo el amor estando los dos borrachos, me pregunto cómo va a reaccionar por verme que soy yo, se acordara de mí.

Ya llena la tina cierro la llave y me sumergí en la agua caliente y yo suspiro feliz, de que por fin me podía relajarme y no estar angustiado por mí y por Robby, se que el está bien cuidado de Johnny , mientras yo me tomo el baño, pero aún así me preocupa cómo va reaccionar por verme y más cuando le diga que Robby es nuestro hijo, tenía mucho miedo que me quite a mi hijo y me aviente otra vez en la calle pero ahora sin Robby, siento cómo caen mis lágrimas por completo, no soportare estando lejos de mi niño me moriría si me separan de el.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase entre llorando y en la tina hasta que me armé de valor de ya enfrentarme a Johnny , terminó mi baño y dejo que el agua se vaya por el drenaje de la tina y voy a vestirme desde aquí se escuchaba los ruidos que hacía Johnny en la cocina ya que de repente un olor delicioso se olía por la habitación y hizo que sonara mi estómago y me sonrojo si que tengo mucha hambre, cuando ya estoy listo, me dirigí hacia dónde venía el olor y cuando veo me quedó impactado entro y miro como Robby estaba sentado en una sillita de bebe vestido de una pijama de estrellas riéndose mientras ve que Johnny le hacía muecas graciosas y eso hace que calienta más mi corazón no esperando eso en lo absoluto.

Como sintiendo mi miraba, Johnny se voltea a verme con una sonrisa que de pronto desaparece a verme y allí me doy cuenta que si me reconoce y se acerca a mi, despacio.

“Eres tú de verdad, eres el chico de aquel bar hace dos años” preguntó saliendo de su asombro yo lo miro tímidamente.

“Si soy yo Johnny” no sabía que más decir y que decir Johnny que me seguía observando cómo si me fuera a desaparecer nos quedamos en silencio hasta que mi estómago gruño de nuevo y yo me sonrojo de vergüenza, mientras Johnny se ríe suavemente y eso hace que lo mire sorprendido Johnny tiene una maravillosa risa.

“Bueno siéntate Daniel, mientras que te sirvo, no quiero que te mueras de hambre” me dijo yo le hago caso y sigo a mi hijo que jugaba con un oso de peluche, en seguida veo un gran plato de carne y pasta y yo comienzo a comer y Johnny me imita con su propio plato.

“Entones Daniel que fue lo qué pasó en aquella noche, se que tuvo sexo y al día siguiente me fui” preguntó y yo suspiro y comenzando a contarle mi historia.

“Esa noche fue una pesadilla, no lo digo por lo qué pasó entre nosotros, si no que esa misma noche mi ex esposo me arruinó completamente mi vida” dije y miro que me mira confundido.

“¿Que quieres decir Daniel” - me pregunto y yo solo sigo comiendo más despacio, y tomo un trago de coca cola.

“Yo era el famoso Doctor Daniel LaRusso era un gran médico hasta que me case con esa maldita víbora que me quito todo mi casa, mi dinero y mi prestigio como médico, nadie me quiso contratar cuando Tom declaró que yo soy gay en público, me despidieron sin darme recomendaciones a otros hospitales, hasta esa noche fue cuando por fin me divorcié de el, me quise desahogarme hasta que te vi Johnny cuando comenzaste aa coquetearme no me resistí ya que lo único que quería era sentirme amado por una noche aunque fuera solo acostarme contigo solo por sexo, pero eso no significó que no lo disfruté al contrario fue maravilloso sentir tus maravillosos dedos en mi cuerpo sentir que fui amado por esos minutos, me hiciste olvidar todos mis problemas Johnny,y bueno la mañana siguiente pues era muy confuso y ya no estabas y pensé que fue un sueño nunca pensé que te iba encontrarte después de estos dos años” confesé y miro que me mira sorprendido y atónito de lo que dije.

“Pues yo tampoco y para mí también fue la más maravillosa noche que tuve en conocerte, desde que te vi en ese bar y vi esa mirada de melancolía y tristeza quería deshacer esa tristeza por eso estuve contigo y debo de confesar que yo no estuve borracho” dijo y yo solo abro los ojos sorprendido y con horror al saber que el si lo recordó “por qué crees que coqueteo contigo Daniel yo quería hacerte feliz en esos momentos a decir verdad desde esa noche me enamore de ti y cuando me tuve que irme al día siguiente del hotel que estábamos por una emergencia familia, trate de buscarte de nuevo en el bar cada noche pero ya no venias así que pensé que fue solo una vez, pero nunca pensé que después de dos años te hubiera encontrado con niño, pero no dices que Tu ex te quito todo menos a Robby” confesó yo sigo sorprendido por lo que dijo y más por qué se enamoro de mí no lo creía pero a decir verdad esa noche cuando lo vi fue amor a primera vista aunque lo negué hasta volverlo a ver.

“Tom no es la padre de Robby, el es lo único que tengo, por qué Johnny después de que hicimos el amor yo me quede embarazado” conteste y veo que sus ojos se abren más de la cuenta y dejando ya los tenedores con la comida vacía tanta hambre teníamos que nos las terminamos sin darnos cuentas.

“¿Quieres decir que Robby es mi hijo?” pregunto más sorprendido viendo a nuestro hijo que se quedo dormido en la silla y yo me levanto para cárgalo en mis brazos.

“Si Johnny es tu hijo y fue lo más maravilloso que me pudiste dar pero por favor no me odies y me separes de mí hijo” conteste aterrado y sintiendo mis lágrimas cayendo en mis ojos y Johnny me observa asustado y se para estar conmigo y hace que lo mire asustado mientras veo que me limpia mis lágrimas y me sonríe.

“Hey cálmate Daniel, yo jamás separaría nuestro hijo de ti, si tú lo has cuidado bien aunque esté en la calle durante esos dos años, ya no lo estará ya que yo voy a estar aquí para protegerlos sabes por qué” me dijo con dulzura dándonos un beso en frente a mí ya Robby y yo sonrío y miro a sus hermosos ojos “por qué te amo Daniel te amo tanto y deseaba algún día volverte a ver para confesarte que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi y que no me separarme de ti nunca, y bueno se me cumplió a verte de nuevo y llevarme la sorpresa que soy padre, muchas gracias Daniel” me sonrió y me da nuestro primer beso después de dos años y sabia a gloria sostuve con fuerza a Robby para que no se me cayera en mis brazos después de apartarnos nos sonreímos.

“Yo también te amo Johnny” conteste con una sonrisa y el me la devuelve y nos abraza más en su pecho y yo sintiéndome protegido teniendo a Johnny de nuevo en mi vida.

“Lo se Daniel y nunca te dejaré ir te lo juro” nos guió a un sofá y nos sentamos y Johnny me sostuvo con fuerza en su pecho.

“Lo se Johnny se que lo cumplirás, pero que voy a ser ahora quiero trabajar de nuevo como Doctor, pero mi ex me arruinó mi carrera” conteste triste mirando a mi hijo todavía dormido y le doy un beso en sus cabellos.

“No te preocupes yo te conseguiré el trabajo, espero que no te moleste trabajar como médico en una estación espacial” me comentó y yo solo abro los ojos sorprendido.

“¿En una estación espacial Johnny?” pregunte sorprendido y veo que Johnny se ríe de mi expresión y me besa suavemente en mis labios.

“Por supuesto, que no te lo he dicho yo trabajo para la NASA y bueno allí necesitan buenos médicos que dices Daniel” me sonrió y yo me impactó no esperando que Johnny trabajaba para la NASA pero a decir verdad no sabía mucho de él, como el de mi.

“Si con que tenga un empleo para ayudarte a ti ya Robby yo más que contento pero quién cuidará de nuestro hijo” pregunte aterrado y me mira sonriendo y acercándome más a su pecho.

“Tu tranquilo Daniel, allá hay una guardería para bebés ya que hay mujeres solteras con hijos y que no tiene lugar en donde dejarlos tu calmado Danny” me sonrió y yo le doy una sonrisa incómoda por el apodo

“¿Danny?” pregunte y miro como una sonrisa tímida salía en sus labios.

“Bueno es un apodo ya que eres Doctor y te queda de maravilla que dices”me dijo un puchero en sus labios que hizo que sacara una sonrisa.

“Solo tú te permitiré llamarme Danny, amor”eso último lo digo sonrojado y veo como una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

“Ya lo se amor” me sonrió y nos acercó más a su pecho y miramos como nuestro hijo comenzaba a despertar y mirándonos con una sonrisa en su rostro “Robby se parece mucho a ti Daniel” me contestó mientras llevaba una mano y acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

“No creas el puede crear tus miradas de cachorro para que le den todo lo que quiera”sonreí a ver su miraba sorprendido.

“Sin duda es todo un Lawrence”me contestó orgulloso dándole un beso en su frente y sacándole una risa y eso me contagio.

“Estaba pensando que deberíamos ponerle Robby Lawrence LaRusso, ponerle tu apellido Johnny que dices” conteste sonrojado viendo cómo sus ojos azules brillan de una intensidad en cuando nos vimos.

“Lo estás diciendo en serio Daniel” me preguntó asombrado no creyendo lo que dije.

“Por supuesto que lo digo en serio total tú eres su padre después de todo” conteste con una sonrisa en mi rostro antes de desaparecer por los labios de Johnny y yo gimo en el beso.

“Muchas gracias Daniel por darme este regalo maravilloso” dijo sonriéndome cuando nos apartamos.

“No gracias a ti por todo por hacerme un padre de Robby, y por rescatarme de la calle Johnny te amo” confesé sintiendo que lágrimas iban a caer de nuevo.

“Yo también te amo y que suerte la mía en encontrarte por qué si no estaríamos los tres juntos pero ya no más ahora los tres seremos felices y te prometo que nadie más te va ser daño, te amo Daniel y yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo ahora descansa amor” me dijo sonriéndome y yo le respondo la sonrisa antes de acurrucarme con Robby en su pecho.

“Lo se Johnny yo también te amo y sé que contigo estaré muy buen cuidado y protegido en tus brazos amor” sonreí antes de caer de nuevo dormido en brazos de mi salvador.

Por primera vez después de lo que me pasó hace dos años pensé que nunca iba ser feliz con el padre de mi hijo que me rescato cuando estaba en la calle y ahora estoy en su casa y cuidaría de mí y de Robby y por primera vez en mi vida tenía una familia a Robby y sobre todo Johnny Lawrence, el padre de mi hijo.

Aleta

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
